robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars/Heat L
The Sixth Wars - Heat L was the 12th and final heat to determine which robot would fill the last place in the series semi-finals. Competing Robots Newcomers Killer Carrot 2 * Team Members: Rob Englebright & Adam Englebright * Weight: 100kg * Dimensions: 0.55m x 1.53m x 1.05m * Power: 2x 800w Electric Motors * Weapons: Flipper/Lifter Riptilion * Team Members: Geoff Graham, Peter Platt & Maureen Moke * Weight: 85kg * Dimensions: 0.25m x 1.39m x 1.50m * Power: 2x 750w Electric Motors * Weapons: Claw, Spikes & Spinning Disc Tridentate * Team Members: Robert McDougall & Steve Mitchell * Weight: 91kg * Dimensions: 0.52m x 0.66m x 0.56m * Power: 2x 750w Electric Motors * Weapons: Motor Controlled Spikes Veterans Behemoth * Team Members: Anthony Pritchard, Kane Aston & Michael Pritchard * Weight: 100kg * Dimensions: 0.64m x 1.02m x 0.66m * Power: 24v Electric Motors * Weapons: Pneumatic Flipper & Axe Bigger Brother (seeded 2nd) * Team Members: Joe Watts, Ian Watts & Ellie Watts * Weight: 96kg * Dimensions: 0.50m x 0.73m x 0.93m * Power: 2 x 750w Electric Motors * Weapons: Spiked CO2 Gas Ram Flipper Derek 2 * Team Members: Ian Rotheram, Frank Rotheram & Carl Morris * Weight: 98kg * Dimensions: 0.82m x 1.13m x 0.82m * Power: 3x 750w Electric Motors * Weapons: Flipping Arm & Spinning Disc Disc-O-Inferno * Team Members: Mark Marshall, Nick Bullock & Oliver-Reed Smith * Weight: 98kg * Dimensions: 0.33m x 1.22m x 0.77m * Power: 2x 750w Electric Motors * Weapons: Spinning Disc Major Tom * Team Members: Henry Ryan, Arthur Robinson & John Morris * Weight: 99kg * Dimensions: 0.85m x 1.15m x 1.00m * Power: 360w Electric Motor * Weapons: Flywheel Round 1 Bigger Brother (2) vs Killer Carrot 2 vs Major Tom vs Riptilion Killer Carrot 2 made a beeline for Major Tom, but had difficulty getting its flipper beneath its opponent. On the other side of the arena, Bigger Brother had far less difficulty with Riptillion, tossing it up into the air and then pushing it towards Mr. Psycho. It flipped it again to keep it in the CPZ, but Riptillion managed to dodge the hammer, but was struck dead on when it was unable to escape. Meanwhile, Killer Carrot 2 succeeded in getting beneath Major Tom, but after three successive flips, Major Tom would not roll over. Bigger Brother joined the fray and tossed Killer Carrot onto its back, before gathering up Major Tom and hurling over, but Major Tom was able to roll back onto its wheels. Bigger Brother activated the pit release and flipper Major Tom into the side wall, where it was caught by Sir Killalot, whose claw sliced into the roll cage. Mr. Psycho joined Sir Killalot in boxing Major Tom against the side wall, breaking apart the roll cage and then slamming the huge hammer onto its exposed body. Bigger Brother turned to Killer Carrot 2 again, and flipped it up against the side wall angle grinder, just as the Disc of Doom activated. Meanwhile, Riptillion, who had been doing nothing but spin in circles on the Disc of Doom, drove itself into the pit. Bigger Brother and Killer Carrot 2 battled on, but it was clear that Major Tom would be eliminated and Refbot moved in to initiate the countdown. Major Tom was able to drive in circles, but lacked sufficient mobility to escape the countdown. Bigger Brother wrestled Killer Carrot 2 onto the Disc of Doom, where it spun away, and the battle ended with a deluge of balls that crashed down onto Major Tom. Qualified: Bigger Brother & Killer Carot 2 Behemoth vs Derek 2 vs Tridentate vs Disc-O-Inferno The battle started off with Behemoth immediatly getting under Derek 2 and flipping it over only to be bumped back onto its wheels again by the opposing three. Disc-O-Inferno attacked both Behemoth and Derek 2 near the flame pit, before landing a blows on Tridentate and Behemoth who had seemed to have broken down after. Meanwhile Derek 2 was counted out by Refbot before Tridentate also became counted out. Tridentate and Derek 2 were both thrown by the arena flipper before getting disposed of down the pit along with Behemoth, but because Behemoth was the last to be immobilised, it survived along with Disc-O-Inferno. Qualified: Behemoth & Disc-O-Inferno Round 2 Bigger Brother (2) vs Behemoth Both robots circled around each other to start off with, Behemoth managed to flip Bigger Brother over and pursue the seeded machine into Shunts CPZ, but Bigger Brother self-righted and escaped. Behemoth turned Bigger Brother over again but the robot from the Watts family managed to self-right swiftly and fight back by turning Behemoth over. As Behemoth tried to self-right, it was rammed into the pit release by Bigger Brother where it managed to self-right. Behemoth then found itself in between Bigger Brother and the pit where Bigger Brother clamped its flipper on top of Team Makerobotics robot before preceeding to throw it down the pit. Winner: Bigger Brother Killer Carrot 2 vs Disc-O-Inferno Both robots circled around each other as Disc-O-Inferno got its disc up to speed before tearing a two chunks of armour from the front of Killer Carrot 2. Disc-O-Inferno continued attacking and Killer Carrot 2 tried to flip Disc-O-Inferno to defend itself, but it was no use. Disc-O-Inferno landed more attacks on Killer Carrot 2 tearing more pieces of armour off from the back and damaging one of the axles making Killer Carrot 2 hobble as it moved. Disc-O-Inferno then spun around on the flame pit causing something to catch fire inside, Refbot came in with the fire extinguisher and put it out. Both robots were still mobile up until the end so it went to the judges who went in favour of Disc-O-Inferno after the damage it caused. Winner: Disc-O-Inferno Final Bigger Brother (2) vs Disc-O-Inferno The fight started off with the two robots circling around each other and Disc-O-Inferno got its disc up to speed. Disc-O-Inferno landed a blow to the back of Bigger Brother which did no harm to the seeded machine and Bigger Brother then chased Disc-O-Inferno before it got flipped into Sir Killalots CPZ but managed to escape. Bigger Brother flipped Disc-O-Inferno over, pursued it around the arena and flipped it against the arena wall a lot of times but couldn't get it out the arena. Bigger Brother tried to get Disc-O-Inferno out again but failed and hit the pit release button. After escaping an axe blow from Shunt, Disc-O-Inferno drove into the open pit and Bigger Brother filled the last place in the series semi-finals. Winner: Bigger Brother Category:The Sixth Wars Category:Articles in need of images